Imiko
by Ryoukko-kai
Summary: The forbidden child, the Imiko, Hiei, always felt different, left out. Kurama decides to write a poem expressing Hiei's feelings and past as the fox sees it. Shounenai, so mild that it's only there if you read the first letter of every line. Seriously.


Just a poem I wrote in my spare time. My muse, Arrow, kept driving me to finish it. Kurama writes a poem to Hiei about the Forbidden Child. Mild yaoi implications.

* * *

Imiko

They gathered around, the temperature low

High in the air, the koorime's land

Eternal ice and snow whirled about

Following this small koorime band

Order and peace was their mission

Restoring the balance in their fair home

Broken was one of the most ancient laws

Isolation was permanent, no one could roam

Darkness and shadows collected around you

Death to all would be your part

Ever wary, the koorime believed this

Not going to test your true heart

Oh, my shadow, why couldn't they see?

No one is perfect, no one is divine

Even though this may be the truth

Truth is this: you're the closest, oh shadow of mine!

However high up you may have been

Elevation did no matter so

You were tossed into oblivion

Cast away, gone, but forgotten, no

Although to them you died that day

Life coursed too strongly in your veins

Live you did, though not without cost

Your eyes were hollow, filled with inner pain

Outside you seemed calm and detached

Uncaring about anything, you didn't feel

That was not the truth, you didn't believe it

Or your own thoughts would have made it too real

My shadow, I know how you truly are

Enigmatic to others, you've opened to me

Then why is it that no one can trust you?

How is it that they can't see?

Ever were you withdrawn and silent

Revealing nothing, expecting the same

Even though you do have a heart

It couldn't be set right through blood and maim

Silence reigned supreme when you were there

Not a soul breathed, not a heart beat

Over time, you'd convinced yourself that it was due to fear

That is not the truth, you knew, so this was a remarkable feat

Always you have been alone

Placed here, it seemed, without a friend

Light itself turned away from you

Ah, but could not the bars of fate itself bend?

Chances and risks, my shadow, you claim you take

Ever looking for a chance to clash with fate

Yet you won't take the biggest risk, oh shadow

Overcoming your grief, your remorse and your hate

Understanding did not come, for you would not accept it

Another path you took, straying from light

Red were the stones that paved that road

For you fled down the path of power and might

Oh, you claimed you were strong, you claimed you were whole

Revered by bandits, believed to be the best

But how, then, could you have explained

Inside you felt as though there was a hole in your chest?

Death was what you tried to fill that hole with

Darkness and contempt, there was no where to go

Even with your swordsmanship prowess

No place could you think of, save one covered in snow

Forget the others, pay them no attention

Remain by my side, shadow, stay here

Oh, do not leave me alone in the dark

My shadow, losing you is all that I fear

Mindless, heartless, you wandered the world

Yet you never went to the place you truly wanted to

Journey back, though, you did, to that snow-covered land

Again to the place where they shunned you

Gazing once more at that frozen realm

A feeling rose up from deep inside you

Not sure of where you were going

Should you stay the same? What should you do?

However, you did find a goal in life

It was true that there was one who did care

Miles away, your sister wept

Yearning for a brother who never was there

Kindness and compassion, you had felt not

Alone, my shadow, until we met that day

Good-hearted, others claim to be

Except that they shunned you, cast you away

Many days, weeks, you traveled

Your heart set on this single dream

Kinship you wanted, no, needed

One single light, that tiny gleam

Inside, you felt confused, unsure

But that really could not be changed

It was not how you had lived before

Then you were violent, bordering on deranged

Over time, though, your raging heart calmed

More and more, you began to care

Your garnet eyes became deep and profound

Hurting inside, still, though the pain you can bear

I know how you feel, what you had to be

Evermore shall I be here for you, my shadow

I'll take care of you, if you will me


End file.
